Hidden feelings
by Writing for Fun -92
Summary: Even the quietest people are capable of loving.


_A/N: __I based the story on the song _Itsumo Gawa Ni_, from Mori (an Ouran's character). Probably you don't know it… ;P_

**Iwazu ni Nani mo sugu soba ni iru yo  
Donna toki mo Donna toki mo  
Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo  
Kiiteru kara Kiiteru kara**

_(Without saying anything, I'm by your side_

_Anytime_

_Tell me your sad thoughts, lightly_

_Because I__ am hearing)_

She was scribbling something in his notebook. The teacher talked too fast, she could not keep up. If it were not agile, lose the details of the explanation. Being the first group of third year of a school for the rich was not easy. Mainly sitting so close to the boy that made her heart race.

He was the dumbest of all, did not show any feeling or reaction to what happened to him, had beautiful eyes, an absurd height, was part of the club strangest possible. He was completely unachievable and she was fully aware, but she wouldn't give up because of it.

**Umaku iezu ni kimi o komarasete Umaku iežu ni kimi o komarasete  
Shimau no nara Shimau no nara  
Hitomi o tojite sotto yudanete yo Hitomi the tojite sotto yudanete yo  
Dakishimeru kara Dakishimeru kara**

_(If my inability to express myself_

_Bother you_

_So close your eyes and trust me, lightly_

_Because I embrace)_

She glanced when the class was over. He was as always, that way any day. She sighed and smiled corner. Whatever people say, she loved it that way. In her opinion, was all that silence and all the meaninglessness that made him so perfect.

He noted the look of the girl facing you. He turned his face to her and smiled. Or at least she thought she saw a smile. Automatically the girl turned around to the front of the room, her face beginning to redden. The heart sped increasingly, breathing was somewhat out of sync. She could have sworn she heard the blood flowing through his veins.

**Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima  
Kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa Kono mune ni tashika na mono**** wa hitotsu sa**  
_(With the passing of the seasons, now_

_There is one certainty in my chest)_

It was spring. The year had just begun. Several possibilities stretched before the eyes of the young lady. So many dreams, so many desires, so many wishes. She wondered if any of them would take place. Probably not. She sighed and stood up. Another class had passed. Another morning was gone. And once again the strange club that the boy was part would be open. As always did, she wouldn't appear.

The duskiness packed up and waited for the cousin to leave. When the two had been withdrawn was that she stood up. She always watched him getting out, turning left down the hall. She wished at least once have the courage to go with him to the cafeteria. It was a silly dream, since he did not go there. Feeling a strange tightness in the chest, the girl just left.

**Anata o mamoru tame nara Anata o mamoru tame nara  
Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai Oshiku wa Nani hitotsu nai  
Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara  
Zutto soba ni iru yo Zutto soba ni iru yo  
**_(If it is to protect you_

_So I will not regret anything_

_Because I bear any pain in your place_

_I will a__lways be by your side)_

The club was open. If she wanted, the girl could be a client of the boy. And she wanted, but she didn't have enough courage to come face to face with him. Her heart almost jumped out of the chest with things much smaller, then face him could cause a heart attack. Definitely, the best was to go home and wait for the next day.

O moreno sentia a presença dela do lado de fora do clube, mas nunca fazia nada. The duskiness always felt her presence outside the club, but never did anything. Didn't exist anything he could do. If she wanted, she could be his client without any problem. The duskiness did not want to admit, even to his cousin, but he hoped that one day she did. He believed that her presence was pleasant.

**Kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to Kimi no kimochi ni ni ita to kizukezu  
Shitta toki wa Shitta toki wa  
Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete  
Todoketai kara Todoketai kara  
**_(Because when I realize that_

_I did not realize your feelings_

_I want to compensate_

_Any__way I can)_

She was walking through the gardens of the school before leaving the school. She loved to do that, because she could always relax and forget about problems when walking through the flowers. All so pretty and delicate, with a sweet and engaging perfume. Carefully, she touched with her fingertips the petals of a white rose that was around.

He just watched out the window. He had been accustomed to do so and, as no one commented anything about it, would continue with this habit. She looked so happy in the garden. He thought about how the landscape combined with the girl's hair as dark as his, green eyes as jade and skin as white as the roses that surrounded her.

**Itsu datte kimi to hohaba awase Itsu datte kimi to hohaba awase  
Kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara Kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara  
**_(I hit my feet with yours all the time_

_Because I__ have only one thought now ...)_

She already knew. She was sure of that. Still, she refused to believe. Always denied to herself that his heart might belong to someone else, that she would never get a space in it. Perhaps denying she would never lost the will to fight, no matter how small. Maybe one day she could ... But she was sure that was impossible.

He doubted. That girl so delicate, capable of attracting the attention of all. It wasn't possible that the distance between the two was so great. He didn't want to believe on it. That could be his last chance. Maybe the next day he wouldn't have anymore that impulse. No matter the consequences, he had to try.

**Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga Dakishimeta sleep nukumori ga  
Itsu made mo kienai you ni Itsu made mo you ni kienai  
Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara Koborete namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
Zutto soba ni iru yo Zutto soba ni iru yo**  
_(For the warmth of our embrace_

_Never disappear_

_I'll w__ipe away your tears_

_I will always be by your side)_

She took one last look at the window of the club room. It was a habit she had acquired since she discovered that he was part of the Host Club. The idea was strange to at first, but she had become accustomed. Then she turned to the building and started walking. She had to take some things with a friend and then could go away.

He saw her coming out of the garden. He had to get up and go to her. He had to stop her from leaving. Even though it was by pure selfishness, he had to do it. Scaring everyone, the duskiness stood up a little abruptly and left. He felt the eyes of all turned to his back. It didn't matter. Nothing would stop him. Making the decision had been too difficult for him to go back.

**Anata o mamoru tame nara Anata o mamoru tame nara  
Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai Oshiku wa Nani hitotsu nai  
Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara  
Zutto soba de hohoendete Zutto soba de hohoendete  
**_(If it is to protect you_

_So I will not regret anything_

_Because I bear any pain in your place_

_I will a__lways be by your side)_

She was walking down the hall, distracted. She didn't realize when someone approached. Didn't hear the footsteps behind her or the breath that came closer. Her mind was far away, in the room where she never entered. Maybe she should do it one day, before the graduation. It would be her last act of courage in that school.

He was almost reaching her. If he stretched his arm, his fingers would skim on her skin. It wasn't a good idea, could scare her. He pressed a little while and stopped in front of her, scaring her the same way. He felt the little despair that had sprouted in those green eyes and felt his chest tighten.

**Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga Dakishimeta sleep nukumori ga  
Itsu made mo kienai you ni Itsu made mo you ni kienai  
Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara Koborete namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
Zutto soba ni iru yo Zutto soba ni iru yo**

_(For the warmth of our embrace_

_Never disappear_

_I will w__ipe away your tears_

_I will always be by your side)_

She didn't understand. Why was he there, right in front of her, as if it were normal? And the club's activities? And friends? And the customers who had gone to the music room just to see him? Did he have left all behind for no reason? No... It had a reason ... She knew what was, just didn't want to believe. It wasn't possible.

He touched lightly on the girl's face, taking care not to frighten her. If she backed out, so he would quit. But she did not. She just remained there, her face blushing, while she was watching him. Without much awareness of what he was doing, he put an arm around her waist and caressed her face.

She felt her head spinning, the heart beating so hard that her chest hurt, the breath stop for a few seconds, her knees trembling. If it was only his arm around her waist, maybe she could pretend it was a dream. But it wasn't just that. As there was no one in the hallway with them, the boy had kissed her.

He had no idea what he was doing. It wasn't his tendency to do that. He had always been quiet, with no responses or statements of any feeling. But he could not avoid. He loved her for a long time, just could not admit. In his head, he didn't mean anything to her. He felt strangely happy to hear the folder of the girl hit the floor, feel her hand on his chest, slightly closed, as if she was afraid that the illusion would fall apart. Then she touched his face.

Quietly they withdrew their faces. He was slightly flushed, while she looked like a tomato. He smiled corner. She bit lightly her own lower lip. They were wrong about each other. If they had seen before... No, they didn't have to realize before. If it had been different, it wouldn't have been so magical. And they wouldn't be so happy.

They loved each other. The more timid they could, but it was love. And that was enough.


End file.
